He Didn't Have to Be
by Kit-Kat lov3r
Summary: Carlisle has always been there for me. He's been a shoulder to cry on and a person to laugh with. He's my role model. Now, as I hold my newborn daughter in my arms I can't help but think that I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I got inspired by Brad Paisleys song, "He didn't have to be". Its such a sweet song about a Step-father. I reminded me of Carlisle and all of his children.

I don't own anything. Stephenie owns the characters and Brad owns the song.

Please Enjoy! And leave a review :)

*HAD TO FIX IT. THERE WERE A FEW GRAMMER THINGYS THAT WERE BOTHERING ME :)

* * *

><p><em>And then all of a sudden Ah it seemed so strange to me<em>

_ How we went from something's missing To a family _

_Lookin' through the glass _

_think about the man That's standing next to me _

_And I hope I'm at least half the dad That he didn't have to be._

Brad_ Paisley: He Didn't Have To Be_

Edwards Pov-

Today, September 10th, has been one of the hardest and most tiresome day of my existence. I, for once, wish that I were able to just fall asleep beside my wife and stay there all day. But as of right now that Is farther from impossible then I deem necessary. Because Bella, My wife, is beside me becoming the same creature of the night that I am. This day has tested everything that I have. It has tested not only my physical and mental strength, but also my love.

Earlier today Bella gave birth to our beautiful daughter, Reneesme. Bella wasn't strong enough to survive the half-vamp half human child that we had made. I had no choice but to change her into what she has always wanted to be, a vampire and mine forever. I had a hard time leaving Bella's side during her transformation into a vampire. I Just wanted to sit on the bed and hold her hand through all her pain. But I felt that I owed it to Bella to make sure that what she had worked so hard for was safe and sound. I whispered, " I love you more that you will ever be able to comprehend, Bella. Please, Be safe my love." and then left the room.

After managing to steal my daughter from Rosalie's arms, I walked into the family room where Carlisle sat reading a medical book. He gave me a smile and in his mind he said, " She really is a remarkable young girl, Just like her parents. I can tell that she will do amazing things in the future. Hopefully you will now get that chance to feel how proud a father can be of his children. Congrats, my son. I can tell that you are going to make an amazing father. You may have your own family now, but never forget that I love you." I managed to get a "thanks" and a "I love you too", but I was to much of an emotional mess to get anything else out.

I sat on the couch and began to rock my miracle to sleep. Nessie is a beautiful baby. She has Bella's big brown eyes and her delicate features. She is really smart just like her mother. I am ecstatic to be her father and to watch her grow, but I am also exceedingly nervous. I don't know anything about babies and I never thought in my wildest dreams that Bella and I would be able to have our own child. I never understood how Carlisle always put us first but when I look into Nessie's eyes I can finally understand. I want to be there for everything that she goes through. I want to be by her side for every scrape, every toothless smile, and for every bad day. I want to be there to mend a broken heart, to threaten her prom date, and to walk her down the aisle. When I looked into her innocent eyes and read her pure mind I knew that I would do anything for our child. I know that I am going to try to be the best father for her, but Carlisle has set the bars pretty high.

Carlisle is an outstanding father. He has always been there for my sibling's and I. He has been there for all of our ups and downs. From every accident, bad memory, and rebellious act, too every graduation, birthday and award ceremony. He's calm when we didn't deserve him too be, fair when he didn't have to be, and patient when every button of his has been pushed. But most importantly is that he is a father when he didn't have to be.

Carlisle didn't have to take responsibility for any of us. It could have been just him and Esme living off their lives teenager and stress free. He could of traveled the world and studied all the things that he finds interesting. But he didn't take the easy way. He chose to take in every single one of us and considers us all his children. He made all of us misfits into a loving family of vampires which is rare enough.

I have always looked up to Carlisle. He has many qualities that I may never be able to accomplish. He has perfect restraint from human blood and can easily keep his temper under control. There are many times that Emmett and I have pushed him farther that I thought possible. And push as we might, he never budged. Now I'm not saying he let us be deranged beasts, but he never lost control of anything. He rarely ever yells and NEVER does anything out of anger. Which is so unlike me. I often let my temper get the best of me, and I let small things bother me.

He always does what's best for his family even if he doesn't find any personal gain from it. He loves to buy us things even though we constantly tell him that he doesn't have to waste is hard earned money on us. But he says that there is nothing else in the world that he wants more than to see us happy. There are many days that Carlisle takes off from work to spend time with us all. He tries to do something with every single one of his "Children". Emmett usually picks wrestling, Rose picks car shopping, Alice usually takes Carlisle clothes shopping, Jasper goes to museums, and I pick concerts. Even though we have been carrying on this tradition for a long time, we all enjoy it. Its great to spend time with your dad without worrying about a sibling stealing him from you.

I, for one, try my best not to be any source of disappointment for Carlisle. Carlisle has never officially set any sort of expectation for us but I push myself to make him proud. Carlisle mostly wants us to try our best at school, keep the arguing at bay, and to keep our existence a secret. He really is and easy going guy.

I don't know what would of become of me if Carlisle hadn't of done what he did. If he had left me alone in Chicago then I would most likely of died from the Spanish influenza. And if he has changed me and then left me I probably would have been a blood thirsty and revenge seeking vampire. I strive to be like Carlisle. He has made me the person that I am today and I owe him everything.

Carlisle's recent thought tell me just how proud he is of me. He is also running through every up and down that our family has been through in these past three years. We both have come to the conclusion that it was all worth it. I just wish that Bella would wake up to enjoy these special moments with us.

I began to play with Nessie's small hands and I hear a soft chuckle escape Carlisle's lips. I can't help that I am intrigued by Bella's little nudger and my precious daughter. Fatherhood is such a strange and foreign thing to me. I just hope that I will be able to be at least half the father that Carlisle didn't have to be.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope it was okay. I would really appreciate a review; They really make my day. If your interested, I have a few more twilight stories on my page. And if your already following them then I promise too update soon. Im almost done with the next chapter of, "What he doesn's see" so look out for it.<br>Have a good day :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note-

Just wanted to give a really quick thanks to those who left a review. You guys are AWESOME!

Also, I wanted to thank those who added my story to their favorites. It really made my day.

I really love Carlisle's and Edwards relationship in the books. Carlisle seems like the kind of dad that would do anything and everything to make sure that his family was happy. This, and the fact that Carlisle more-or-less adopted the kids, made it seem like a perfect match for the song that I used.

If you have any kind of requests or question, please ask.

Again, Thanks for everyone who took time to read and review. You are the reasons I write. I hope you all have a good holiday weekend.

~Thanks~

Kit-Kat lov3r


End file.
